Gentleman
by Nathania1721
Summary: Semua orang menilai Mingyu biasa saja. Bagi mereka, Mingyu hanya pemuda lemah yang tidak memiliki daya tarik. Tapi hanya Wonwoo yang tahu bagaimana memesonanya seorang Kim Mingyu. MEANIE – BOYS LOVE


**=Happy Reading=**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah seorang pemuda mungil terhenti saat teman di sampingnya menghentikan langkahnya. "Menunggu siapa?" tanyanya.

Pemuda yang mengenakan kemeja berwarna hitam tidak langsung menjawab. Matanya fokus pada layar ponsel di tangannya.

"Menunggu kekasihmu yang culun itu?" tanya si pemuda mungil lagi.

Pemuda berkemeja hitam hanya tersenyum meski sahabatnya lagi-lagi mengejek kekasihnya. Setelah selesai mengetik sebuah pesan, ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Jihoon- _ah_ , aku mau ke rumah sakit. Kau mau ikut atau langsung pulang?"

Jihoon, si pemuda mungil berpikir sejenak. Menimbang antara ikut dengan sahabatnya atau langsung pulang.

"Aku ikut saja Wonwoo- _ya_ ," putusnya setelah lama menimbang.

Ke duanya menoleh ke belakang saat ada yang berjalan mendekat. Wonwoo mengembangkan senyumnya. Namun tidak dengan Jihoon. Wajahnya seolah tanpa minat memandang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan kaca mata tebalnya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Wonwoo. Pemuda yang ditanya menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Ia hanya menunduk. Tangannya berulang kali membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

Masih dengan menunduk, pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu mengikuti langkah Wonwoo dan Jihoon. Ia berjalan di belakang dengan tangan memeluk dua buah buku. Matanya berulang kali melirik mahasiswa yang berdiri di koridor kampus. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan pandangan mahasiswa itu.

Ketiganya berjalan ke arah parkiran. Jihoon menghela nafas keras saat Wonwoo yang mengendarai mobil. Bukan kekasihnya yang seperti dilakukan kebanyakan orang di luar sana.

"Bahkan kau yang membawa mobil," gumam Jihoon.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Wonwoo karena kurang jelas.

"Tidak!" bohong Jihoon.

"Mingyu- _ya_ , kenapa di luar saja? masuklah!" perintah Wonwoo pada kekasihnya. Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya melihat Mingyu yang tampak gelisah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo sambil berjalan mendekat.

" _H_ - _Hyung_ … itu… aku—"

"Kau takut?" tebak Wonwoo yang langsung diangguki Mingyu. Jihoon yang melihat langsung menepuk dahinya kuat. Lagi-lagi ia merutuki Wonwoo yang memilih kekasih yang begitu lemah.

"Ada aku. Kau tidak perlu takut." Wonwoo tersenyum lembut. Menarik tangan kekasihnya perlahan agar mau masuk ke dalam mobil.

Di perjalanan, Mingyu tidak banyak bicara. Selain karena sedang sakit, Mingyu juga tidak banyak berbicara saat ada orang lain. Meski Jihoon adalah sahabat Wonwoo, tapi ia masih canggung untuk berinteraksi.

Saat sudah mendapat giliran untuk menemui dokter, Mingyu justru memegang lengan Wonwoo erat. Ia menggeleng dengan wajah memelas. Meminta Wonwoo untuk membatalkan masuk ke dalam ruangan serba putih itu.

"Mereka tidak akan melukaimu. Percayalah!" ucap Wonwoo mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Tapi… tapi… aku takut _Hyung_!" ucap Mingyu dengan suara teramat sangat pelan. Namun masih bisa didengar Jihoon. Karena pemuda mungil itu tidak melepas kontak matanya dengan sepasang kekasih di hadapannya.

"Aku akan menemanimu masuk ke dalam." Setelah mendengar kalimat Wonwoo, Mingyu melepas pegangan tangannya. Ia mengangguk ragu yang membuat Jihoon setengah mati menahan tangannya. Menahan untuk tidak menyeret Mingyu masuk ke dalam. Karena yang akan mereka temui dokter umum, bukan dokter bedah atau semacamnya.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa Wonwoo masih mau berpacaran dengan makhluk semengerikan itu? Masih banyak laki-laki yang jauh lebih menarik. Bukan kutu buku dan lemah. Aku lebih memilih sendiri dari pada punya kekasih yang sama sekali tidak menarik seperti itu," dumel Jihoon dalam hati.

Jihoon bukan membenci Mingyu. Ia hanya tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran Wonwoo. Dari sekian laki-laki yang pernah mengatakan cinta padanya, Wonwoo justru memilih Mingyu yang terlalu biasa di matanya.

Di dalam ruangan, Mingyu menggeleng keras saat akan disuntik. Ia memandang suntik berukuran kecil dengan takut. Meski Wonwoo sudah menenangkan, tapi Mingyu tetap takut. Ia merasa ngeri dengan jarum kecil yang akan menusuknya.

"Mingyu- _ya_ , itu tidak akan sakit! Jadi jangan takut!" Mingyu masih menggeleng. Ia memegangi lengan Wonwoo yang berdiri di pinggiran ranjang.

"Tidak mau _Hyung_! itu sakit!" ucap Mingyu ketakutan seperti anak kecil. Membuat sang dokter mengulum senyumnya.

"Ukuran jarum sekecil itu tidak akan membunuhmu Mingyu- _ya_."

"Tapi itu tetap sakit _Hyung_. Aku benci jarum. Aku tidak suka jarum," ucap Mingyu merengek membuat Wonwoo menghela nafasnya.

Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya. Membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Mingyu. Seketika Mingyu langsung mengangguk dan berbaring. Membuat dokter yang melihatnya mengerutkan dahinya. Wonwoo seolah mengucapkan mantra yang membuat Mingyu langsung menurut.

Setelah selesai, Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tunggu yang disediakan rumah sakit. Tangannya memegang sebelah bokongnya yang terasa sakit. Tidak jauh darinya, Jihoon duduk dengan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Memperhatikan wajah Mingyu yang baru saja keluar dari ruang dokter.

"Sakit?" tanya Wonwoo yang diangguki Mingyu.

"Apa sesakit itu sampai membuat matamu memerah?" tanya Wonwoo lagi sambil tertawa. Jihoon yang melihat, menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Bahkan ia sampai menganga. Hanya karena disuntik sampai membuat Mingyu hampir menangis.

"Sebentar lagi akan hilang sakitnya." Wonwoo mencoba menghibur.

Masih dengan berdiri, Wonwoo mendekati Mingyu. Memeluk Mingyu yang masih duduk dengan mata memerah. Wonwoo tersenyum maklum. Tapi tidak dengan Jihoon. Ia merasa bergidik melihatnya. Kelakuan Mingyu tidak sesuai dengan postur tubuhnya.

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin orang seperti itu menjadi pihak yang mendominasi," batin Jihoon frustasi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Mingyu- _ya_ , cepat buka pintunya!" Wonwoo menggedor kamar Mingyu. Sudah setengah jam menunggu, tapi kekasihnya belum juga muncul.

Perlahan, pintu kamar itu terbuka. Menampilkan Mingyu yang menampakkan sebelah matanya. Tanpa kaca tebal yang biasa menutupi onix kembarnya. Sepertinya Mingyu takut keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau belum memakai bajumu?" tebak Wonwoo sambil memicingkan matanya. Dan masih dengan menyembulkan separuh kepalanya, Mingyu mengangguk takut.

"Kata _Hyung_... aku harus memakai baju yang bagus. Tapi... tapi aku bingung," cicitnya takut Wonwoo meledak dan memarahinya.

"Ya Tuhan." Wonwoo menggeram frustasi. Selama itu ia menunggu tanpa hasil. Ia kira Mingyu sudah bersiap-siap. Tapi pemuda jangkung itu masih dibingungkan dengan pakaiannya.

" _Hyung_ jangan masuk! _Hyung_ tidak boleh masuk!" ucap Mingyu panik saat Wonwoo memaksa membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Cepat buka pintunya!"

"Tidak mau. _Hyung_ di luar saja."

"Buka atau aku tidak pernah mau bertemu denganmu lagi," ancam Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengalah. Membiarkan Wonwoo masuk dan melihat semuanya. Ia langsung menunduk saat kekasih manisnya menatapnya intens.

" _H-Hyung_... jangan... jangan melihatku seperti itu."

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu melirik Wonwoo takut. Memundurkan langkahnya dan merapatkan tangannya. Jarinya meremat handuk putih yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Wonwoo tidak bisa tidak terpana melihat pemandangan yang tersaji. Mingyu berdiri di hadapannya tanpa mengenakan atasan. Menampakkan tubuh kekarnya dan otot yang tercetak dengan jelas. Hanya handuk putih yang melilit dari pinggang hingga lututnya.

Mingyu mundur dua langkah saat Wonwoo berjalan mendekatinya. Jarak mereka semakin menipis saat Mingyu memilih diam. Membiarkan Wonwoo semakin mendekat. Ekspresi gugup dan panik tercetak jelas di wajah tampan seorang Kim Mingyu.

Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak saat tangan halus Wonwoo menyetuh dadanya. Turun ke bawah dengan sangat perlahan. Menyentuh perutnya yang di hiasi kotak-kotak yang begitu indah di mata Wonwoo.

" _H-Hyung_." Mingyu semakin gugup karena sentuhan Wonwoo.

"Aku sudah sering melihat tubuhmu. Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa berhenti mengaguminya?" pemuda yang lebih pendek bertanya dengan memandang kekasihnya. Menatapnya dalam dengan senyuman manis di bibir tipisnya.

Tidak ingin membuat Mingyu semakin gugup, Wonwoo menghentikan kegiatannya. Meski ia ingin menyentuh tubuh itu lagi dan lagi, tapi Wonwoo memilih berjalan ke lemari. Memilih pakaian yang akan kekasihnya kenakan.

Tanpa Wonwoo tahu, Mingyu tersenyum memandangi punggung Wonwoo. Pemuda manis itu sudah seperti seorang istri. Dan ia tidak akan mempermasalahkan pakaian apapun yang Wonwoo pilih.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak langsung pulang?" Wonwoo menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Jihoon.

"Aku ingin menemui Mingyu," jawabnya.

"Kau ingin menjaga kekasihmu yang lemah itu?"

Wonwoo tidak tersinggung meski lagi-lagi Jihoon mengejek kekasihnya. Menganggap kalimat Jihoon hanya gurauan biasa, Wonwoo langsung membenahi semua barang-barangnya.

"Aku pergi Jihoon- _ah_. Kasihan Mingyu sudah menungguku."

Jihoon hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman. Seberapa keraspun ia berpikir, ia masih tidak mengerti alasan sahabatnya begitu mencintai Mingyu. Ia akui Mingyu pemuda berparas tampan. Bahkan sangat tampan menurutnya. Tapi tampan saja tidak akan cukup. Masih banyak kriteria yang harus dimiliki seorang pria. Dan semua kriteria itu tidak ada dalam diri Mingyu.

Setelah sampai di perpustakaan, Wonwoo langsung menuju meja paling sudut. Di sana, sudah menunggu seorang pemuda tampan dengan kaca mata tebalnya. Duduk tenang dengan beberapa tumpukan buku di sekitarnya.

Wonwoo duduk menopang dagu. Matanya menatap seorang pemuda di hadapannya. Pemuda yang menunduk dengan membaca buku. Mata tajamnya begitu intens menatap Mingyu. Pena berwarna hitam di tangannya ia gigit dan diputar-putar.

Pandangannya tertuju pada mata Mingyu. Di balik kaca mata tebal yang Mingyu kenakan, ada sepasang mata indah yang Wonwoo suka. Mata yang di saat-saat tertentu akan menatapnya penuh cinta.

Wonwoo menurunkan pandangannya. Hidung mancung Mingyu menyempurnakan rahang tegasnya. Tampak begitu tampan. Dan pandangannya beralih ke bibir. Bibir yang di saat tertentu juga membuatnya lupa diri.

Tapi hanya Wonwoo yang menyadarinya. Hanya Wonwoo yang tahu semua tentang Mingyu. Semua orang menilai Mingyu seperti laki-laki lemah. Sama sekali tidak menarik. Tidak pantas untuk dijadikan seorang kekasih. Apalagi seorang yang memiliki posisi yang mendominan. Hanya Wonwoo yang tahu.

Sadar sedang dipandangi kekasihnya, Mingyu merasa gugup. Berulang kali membenarkan letak kaca mata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Matanya takut-takut melirik Wonwoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo tetap memandang Mingyu tanpa bosan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Wonwoo- _ya_."

"Hm."

"Kalian pernah berciuman?" Langkah Wonwoo terhenti. Tersenyum tipis menanggpi pertanyaan Jihoon.

"Apa arti dari senyumanmu?" tanya Jihoon penuh selidik.

"Kalau aku katakan sering, apa kau percaya?" sahabatnya yang bertubuh mungil langsung tergelak. Tanpa dijelaskan, Wonwoo tahu Jihoon tidak mempercayainya.

"Dan sepertinya kau akan lebih tidak percaya kalau Mingyu benar-benar mahir melakukannya. Aku selalu kalah dan dibuat kewalahan."

Untuk kedua kalinya Jihoon tergelak. Mata sipitnya sampai berair karena tertawa terlalu kencang. Dan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak sakit hati. Ia justru menarik tangan si mungil. Berjalan cepat ke arah atap kampus.

"Kau tidak percaya? Lihat ini!"

Wonwoo mendekati Mingyu yang duduk dalam diam. Meski tahu ada yang mendekat, tidak membuat pemuda berkaca mata itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Tetap menunduk dengan sangat serius. Sesekali jarinya membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

"Mingyu!"

Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya. Menurunkan buku dan menutupnya. Meletakkan di atas pahanya. Mingyu menundukkan kepalanya saat Wonwoo duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak ingin makan di kantin Mingyu- _ya_?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu menggeleng pelan masih dengan kepala menunduk. Ia meremat buku yang berada di pangkuannya.

Jihoon yang melihat merasa ragu. Wonwoo mendekat saja Mingyu sudah menciut. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu justru menunduk. Seolah takut menatap wajah Wonwoo. Cara duduk Mingyu yang merapatkan ke dua pahanya membuat Jihoon semakin tidak yakin. Ia justru menilai Mingyu tetaplah Mingyu yang sama sekali tidak menarik.

Wonwoo meraih buku Mingyu. Meletakkan di sampingnya. Berdiri dan mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Mingyu. Pemuda berkulit tan itu masih menunduk takut saat tangan Wonwoo berada di pundaknya.

"Mingyu- _ya_." Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Tampak begitu gugup dan berulang kali memutus kontak mata.

Wonwoo mendekatkan wajahnya. Membuat jarak mereka semakin menipis. Kali ini Mingyu tidak mengelak untuk memandangnya. Tetap diam saat Wonwoo semakin mengikis jarak mereka.

Mata Wonwoo tertuju pada bibir Mingyu. Saat bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, Wonwoo menempelkan jarinya di bibir Mingyu. Ia tidak langsung mengecup bibir Mingyu karena terhalang jari telunjuknya. Sedangkan Mingyu menatap ke dalam ke dua mata Wonwoo.

Pemuda berkulit putih itu menjauhkan wajahnya. Dengan tersenyum sangat manis, ia beranjak dari pangkuan Mingyu. Namun baru satu langkah, lengannya di tarik kekasihnya. Dengan satu tarikan langsung membuatnya jatuh terduduk di pangkuan pemuda tampan.

Mingyu langsung menyambar bibir Wonwoo. Sebelah tangannya berada di pinggang Wonwoo. Menariknya agar semakin mendekat. Dan tangan lainnya menekan tengkuk kekasih manisnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mingyu melumat bibir Wonwoo. Kepalanya miring ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari posisi yang tepat.

"Woooaaah _good kisser_!"

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Jihoon langsung membekap mulutnya. Tidak menyangka Mingyu bisa segila itu mencium Wonwoo. Ia kira Mingyu tidak tahu caranya berciuman. Tapi ia salah. Bahkan Wonwoo tampak kewalahan di buatnya.

Masih dengan bibir menempel dan saling melumat, Wonwoo melirik Jihoon. Dari ekor matanya, Wonwoo tahu Jihoon begitu terkejut. Pemuda mungil itu terpaku di tempatnya. Membuat Wonwoo tersenyum di sela-sela ciumannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Di kafe yang hanya ada beberapa pengunjung, Wonwoo, Mingyu dan Jihoon menikmati pesanan masing-masing. Keraguan Jihoon pada Mingyu sedikit berkurang. Kali ini pemuda mungil itu mengakui kehebatan Mingyu dalam berciuman. Meski ia masih meremehkan sifat Mingyu yang lainnya.

"Mingyu, aku mau pergi. Kau tidak apa-apa kan aku tinggal sendiri?" tiba-tiba Wonwoo bersuara. Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca. Dari balik kaca mata tebalnya, matanya menatap Wonwoo intens.

"Kemana, _Hyung_?" meski sekilas, Jihoon bisa melihat ekspresi tidak senang dari wajah Mingyu.

"Aku ingin pergi ke club. Aku sama sekali belum pernah mencobanya."

Mingyu menggeleng tidak setuju. Jari telunjuknya menaikkan kaca mata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Dan kembali membaca buku tebalnya dengan serius.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" tanya Wonwoo dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Mencoba melihat wajah Mingyu yang tengah menunduk.

" _Hyung_ tidak boleh pergi," jawabnya pelan.

"Tapi aku ingin pergi."

"Di sana berbahaya _Hyung_! banyak orang-orang tidak baik di dalamnya." Tangan Mingyu membalik halaman selanjutnya. Mengatupkan bibirnya dan lanjut membaca. Jihoon bisa mendengar nada ucapan Mingyu yang berbeda. Tidak ragu dan gugup seperti biasa.

"Tidak akan terjadi sesuatu." Wonwoo bangun dari duduknya. Mengambil ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam ranselnya.

"Di sana ada Seungcheol _hyung_ dan Jun _hyung_. Mereka akan menjagaku. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

Mingyu menghentikan kegiatannya. Membuka kaca matanya dan menatap Wonwoo tajam. "Jangan pernah bergerak dari tempat ini Jeon Wonwoo. Aku tidak mengizinkannya. Kalau ada yang menyentuhmu sedikit saja, aku akan mematahkan tangannya."

Bukannya takut, Wonwoo justru tersenyum sangat manis. Ia kembali duduk di tempat semula. Melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Mingyu. Sedangkan Jihoon yang melihatnya sudah melebarkan matanya. Terlalu _shock_ dengan kalimat Mingyu. Kalimat yang terdengar mengerikan di telinganya. Bahkan nada ucapan Mingyu terdengar begitu tegas dan dingin. Ia sulit mempercayai bisa mendengarnya dari pemuda yang terkenal begitu polos dan lugu.

Tangan halus Wonwoo meraih kaca mata Mingyu. Memasangkannya pada pemiliknya. Dengan senyum yang begitu manis, Wonwoo mengecup sudut bibir kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Tapi kau harus menemaniku jalan-jalan. Aku sedang ingin mencari udara segar."

Mingyu mengangguk cepat. Pemuda Kim itu sudah kembali pada mode sebelumnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama berdiri. Tangan Wonwoo masih melingkar manja di lengan kekasihnya.

"Jihoon- _ah_ , kami pergi dulu. Sampai bertemu besok!"

" _A_ - _Annyeong_ Jihoon _S-Sunbae_ ," ucap Mingyu terbata dan menunduk ke arah Jihoon. Seolah mengikuti gerakan Mingyu, Jihoon juga mengangguk cepat. Mata sipitnya belum lepas dari sepasang kekasih itu.

"Wooaaah."

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Ia seolah belum bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia lihat dan ia dengar. Ia seolah melihat pribadi yang berbeda pada diri Mingyu. Saat Wonwoo memaksa pergi, ia seolah bisa melihat sikap possesif dari seorang Kim Mingyu. Bahkan terlihat begitu tegas dan mengerikan di saat yang bersamaan.

Selama ini ia hanya mengenal sosok Mingyu yang penurut dan begitu polos. Ia tampak begitu lemah dan sama sekali tidak menarik. Ia kira Mingyu adalah tipikal _uke_. Tapi Jihoon salah besar. Ia benar-benar di buat kagum dan terkejut. Dan hari ini, ia tahu Mingyu tidak selemah dan sepolos yang ia lihat.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang gila di sini? Wonwoo? Mingyu? Atau aku sendiri?" monolog Jihoon.

 **.**

 **.**

Menghabiskan waktu bersama adalah hal yang sangat disukai sepasang kekasih. Tidak terkecuali Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Di bawah langit yang gelap, mereka berjalan berdampingan. Melewati pepohonan dan tiang listrik yang menjulang. Trotoar yang mereka lewati tampak sepi. Bahkan tidak banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

"Mingyu." Ia mengangkat wajahnya saat namanya disebut. Menatap sang kekasih yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya.

"Besok kau tidak ada jadwal kan?" Mingyu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, temani aku ke acara pertunangan Jisoo _hyung_." Kali ini Mingyu menggeleng.

"Kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Aku malu," ucap Mingyu lirih.

"Sebentar saja Mingyu- _ya_." Dan lagi-lagi Mingyu menggeleng.

Wonwoo merajuk karena penolakan kekasihnya. Ia langsung berbalik dan melangkah cepat. Beberapa meter darinya, terlihat tiga orang laki-laki berbadan kekar. Dari langkah yang terseok, Wonwoo tahu mereka tengah mabuk. Tiba-tiba salah satu sudut bibir Wonwoo terangkat.

Pemuda manis bersurai hitam itu mempercepat langkahnya. Mendekati tiga pria yang tertawa dan meracau tidak jelas. Dengan sengaja, Wonwoo menabrak bahu salah satunya.

"Brengsek," maki pria itu karena hampir terhuyung beberapa langkah.

"Apa maksudmu bajingan kecil?"

"Apa? Tentu saja berjalan. Mata kalian buta?" Nada yang terdengar mengejek itu, membuat ketiganya naik darah. Salah satu dari mereka mencengkram erat tangan Wonwoo.

"Berani-beraninya kau menghina kami anak kecil sialan."

"Akh..." Wonwoo merintih saat tangan kurusnya diremat kuat. Namun ia tidak melakukan perlawanan. Hanya diam sambil meringis kesakitan.

Ketiga pria itu menoleh pada pemuda yang tiba-tiba mendekat. Mencengkeram tangan pria bertato yang tengah menggenggam tangan Wonwoo. Pria tampan dengan tubuh atletis. Membuat Wonwoo terpaku beberapa detik. Kekasihnya sudah melepaskan kaca mata tebal warna hitam miliknya.

"Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh kekasihku," desis Mingyu tajam. Tangannya memelintir tangan si pria bertato yang membuat tangan Wonwoo terlepas. Seketika, pekikan kesakitan keluar dari bibirnya yang mengeluarkan aroma alkohol.

Mingyu langsung mendorongnya, membuat pria itu terdorong beberapa langkah. Menabrak kedua temannya yang berdiri di belakang.

"Brengsek!"

Mereka meradang dan mendekati Mingyu. Memberikan tinjunya yang dengan mudah Mingyu tepis. Pemuda tampan itu memutar tangan lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya. Mendorongnya kuat hingga terjengkang.

Dua pria lainnya mendekat. Mingyu memutar tubuhnya dan melayangkan kakinya. Menendang wajah keduanya hingga sama-sama tersungkur.

Tiga pria berwajah seram itu kembali bangkit. Mereka mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku masing-masing. Sedangkan Mingyu tetap tenang di tempatnya. Berdiri tegap dan memandangi ketiganya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Matilah kau," teriak salah satunya dan menghunuskan pisaunya ke arah perut Mingyu.

Mingyu menangkapnya dengan sebelah tangan. Memutar tubuh pria di depannya dengan tangan lainnya. Menendang betis belakang hingga pria itu jatuh bersimpuh. Teriakan kesakitan terlontar dari bibirnya.

Tidak tinggal diam, ke dua pria lainnya mendekat bersamaan. Menghunuskan pisau yang langsung di tepis Mingyu dengan mudah. Suara pukulan dan teriakan kesakitan lagi-lagi terdengar di trotoar sepi itu.

Pemuda tampan itu menunduk. Mengambil salah satu pisau yang terlempar. Memegangnya erat seolah ingin menusuk bola mata mereka.

"Kali ini aku memaafkan kalian. Tapi kalau sampai kalian berani menyentuh kekasihku sedikit saja, aku akan memisahkan leher dan kepala kalian," ucap Mingyu dengan tatapan seperti seorang pembunuh. Begitu dingin dan mengerikan.

Ketiganya lari pontang-panting mendengar ancaman Mingyu. Dan setelah ketiganya menghilang, Mingyu langsung berbalik mendekati kekasihnya yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Wonwoo tidak bergerak di tempatnya berdiri. Memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya saat Mingyu berjalan mendekat. Tangannya beralih memegang pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo dengan sangat lembut. Meski berada di malam hari, lampu di jalan membantu penglihatannya. Ia masih bisa melihat tangan kekasihnya yang memerah.

"Sakit, hem?" tanya Mingyu lembut. Wonwoo langsung mengangguk dan memandangi wajah tampan kekasihnya.

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu menundukkan kepalanya. Meniup tangan kekasihnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Mengusapnya begitu pelan dan lembut. Ia seolah takut tangan putih dan kurus itu akan terluka karena sentuhannya.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Lain kali aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu." Mingyu mengecup tangannya lembut. Membuat senyum manis itu tersemat di wajah manis Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Heol... daebak_!"

Mata sipit Jihoon terbuka lebar menatap layar ponsel di tangannya. Tidak jarang ia berdecak kagum dan berseru heboh.

"Jadi kau yang merekamnya?" tanya Jihoon setelah tayangan di ponsel Wonwoo berakhir. Mengembalikan pada sang pemilik yang langsung diterima.

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin menunjukkannya padamu. Jadi aku sengaja merekamnya tadi malam."

"Waah."

Hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari bibir Jihoon. Ia masih tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang ia lihat. Mingyu yang begitu hebat bela diri sama sekali tidak terbayangkan.

"Kekasihmu benar-benar hebat." Wonwoo tersenyum bangga dengan pujian Jihoon. Meski tidak ditujukan untuknya, tapi Wonwoo begitu puas dengan rencananya.

"Bukan hanya hebat. Tapi benar-benar keren. Lain kali aku akan merekamnya lagi dan aku jadikan koleksi."

Sang pemuda mungil menggeleng tidak percaya. Sahabatnya tega membiarkan kekasihnya berkelahi. Bahkan Wonwoo senang melihat Mingyu berkelahi melawan para preman.

"Apa kau tidak takut dia terluka?"

Wonwoo tidak langsung menjawab. Menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam ranselnya. Menopang dagunya dan menerawang sembari tersenyum.

"Waktu itu dia pernah melawan lebih banyak. Bahkan jumlahnya tiga kali lipat. Mingyu bisa menghadapinya. Pernah sekali Mingyu terluka di bagian perutnya. Karena ingin melindungiku, perutnya terkena pisau."

"Jadi?" pekik Jihoon. Sedangkan Wonwoo mengucapkannya dengan sangat santai.

"Aku senang."

"Kau gila?" pekik Jihoon lagi.

"Karena, untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa melihat tubuh Mingyu yang terpahat sempurna. Kalau tidak seperti itu, dia tidak mau memperlihatkan tubuhnya. Karena dia terluka, aku bebas melihat tubuhnya selama beberapa hari."

Jihoon tahu sahabatnya sedikit gila. Tapi ia tidak tahu kalau Wonwoo segila ini. Dimana-mana, orang akan cemas bahkan menangis saat orang tersayangnya terluka. Tapi Wonwoo benar-benar berbeda.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jihoon memilih diam. Membiarkan Wonwoo yang tengah melamun sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya Wonwoo tengah membayangkan tubuh Mingyu yang dihiasi kotak-kotak.

"Lalu, apa kalian pernah melakukan hal yang diluar batas?"

"Tidak pernah." Si mungil langsung mendesah lega mendengarnya. Saat ini, ia sudah tahu bagaimana tangguhnya seorang Kim Mingyu. Ia kira, Mingyu akan melakukan hal lebih seperti laki-laki pada umumnya.

"Meski aku menginginkannya, tapi Mingyu menolak. Kata Mingyu, ia ingin melihat dan merasakan sesuatu yang luar biasa saat sudah waktunya. Saat ia sudah selesai kuliah dan bekerja. Bisa menghidupiku dan bisa menjamin semua kebutuhanku."

Jihoon tidak bisa untuk tidak tersentuh. Ia seolah bisa merasakan ketulusan kekasih sahabatnya. Mingyu sama sekali tidak seperti yang ia kira selama ini.

"Kalau selama ini aku menentang hubungan kalian, kali ini aku mendukungmu Wonwoo- _ya_. Mingyu ternyata pria baik-baik. Dia pria sejati yang pernah aku kenal. Aku baru tahu di se- _gentleman_ itu."

"Yah... itulah kekasihku." Wonwoo tersenyum bangga.

"Kalau kau disuruh memilih, sifat mana yang kau sukai dari Mingyu?" tanya Jihoon lagi. Ia penasaran dengan pilihan Wonwoo. Karena di luar, Mingyu tampak begitu lemah dan polos. Tidak seperti beberapa fakta yang Wonwoo tunjukkan padanya.

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak dan setelahnya menggeleng.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya yang menghasilkan kerutan di dahi Jihoon.

"Aku tidak bisa memilihnya. Aku menyukai apapun yang ada dalam diri Mingyu. Aku suka semua sifatnya. Dan aku juga tidak peduli pendapat orang tentangnya. Yang aku tahu, aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Kim Mingyu yang juga sangat mencintaiku."

Wonwoo tidak peduli saat orang menilai Mingyu adalah pemuda yang lemah. Ia tidak peduli komentar orang tentang penampilan kekasihnya. Karena ia mencintai Mingyu apa adanya. Lagi pula, hanya ia yang tahu bagaimana seorang Kim Mingyu. Dan mungkin Jihoon sudah tahu beberapa hal tentang Mingyu.

" _H-Hyung_."

Suara yang terdengar ragu-ragu berasal dari pintu kelas. Kedua sama-sama menoleh. Mingyu mengintip dan berpegangan pada daun pintu. Membuat senyum Wonwoo tercetak dengan jelas.

"Jihoon- _ah_ , Mingyu sudah menjemputku." Jihoon mengangguk dan balas tersenyum.

Wonwoo berlari kecil menghampiri kekasihnya. Tersenyum sangat manis dan membenarkan letak ranselnya.

"Sudah selesai?" Mingyu mengangguk kaku. Matanya melirik Jihoon yang terus memandangi keduanya.

" _Hyung_... aku... aku sudah membuatkan _cake_ untukmu. Jadi... _hyung_ mau mencobanya?" Mingyu menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

Bukannya menjawab, Wonwoo justru menarik kerah kemeja Mingyu. Tersenyum manis saat Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Sebelum aku mencoba cake buatanmu, aku ingin mencoba ini."

Wonwoo langsung menempelkan bibir keduanya. Membuat mata Mingyu terbelalak. Ia malu karena Jihoon masih ada di dalam kelas. Tidak ada lumatan, hanya ciuman singkat beberapa detik.

Jihoon yang melihat semuanya membulatkan mata sipitnya. Ia menutupnya dengan tangan. Namun masih tetap mengintip dari celah-celah jari mungilnya.

"Jihoon- _ah_ , Mingyu juga hebat dalam hal memasak. Lain kali, aku akan mengajakmu ke apartemennya."

Setelahnya, Wonwoo langsung menyeret Mingyu keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Jihoon yang belum bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Aku harus menyiapkan mentalku. Aku yakin masih banyak kegilaan yang mereka simpan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **=FIN=**

 **Pas lagi cengar-cengir di depan laptop bayangin meanie, tiba-tiba teman muncul kaya jelangkung : "Woy nath, lu ga ada kerjaan apa buat ff mulu."**

 **Aku Cuma bisa nyengir. Dalam hati, "kerjaanku banyak. Mikirin Wonwoo. Ngayalin meanie, soonwoo, wonhui, woncoups dan wonu x all."**

 **Yah makanya jadilah ff nista ini. :D**

 ** _Ada yg suka Soonwoo? Klu ada yg suka Soonwoo romance atau Friendship, tulis di kolom review ya ^_^ kalau ada 10 orang, aku buat ff khusus mereka._**


End file.
